


Nondigital

by HylianFishFood



Series: Bestest Friends [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, yall i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianFishFood/pseuds/HylianFishFood
Summary: Lost scenes from Squad? that can't be viewed through a groupchat experience.scene requests open!





	Nondigital

Harley Quinn was an unstoppable force. That was partly the reason why, when she had texted Waylon frantically and very early on a Saturday morning, he let her in when she showed up to his house less then 10 minutes later.

“We have to go to the mall _right_ now,” she had said to a sleepy, non-caffeinated Waylon. “Because Hot Topic is having a sale and you are my only friend who won’t drag me for this.” 

Did he want to go to Hot Topic? Absolutely not, it was a place void of hope, and he knew that shopping with Harley was an all-day affair that would consume his free time and force him to do his planned activities on Sunday.

Alternatively, he definitely remembered not having friends. Before his new squad, he really was only invited to depressing movie nights with Harvey (who had an unending list of sad law documentaries he wanted to watch). It was nice to be invited out for once, with no underlying pity.

“Can you wait for me to get coffee?”

“There’s, like, 20 gazillion Starbucks at the mall.”

“Alright,” Waylon said, “But I’m gonna be really grumpy on the drive over. And you have to let me pick the music.” 

* * *

There weren't a lot of people at the mall. Well, there wasn't _not_ a lot of people, but it wasn't crowded. If Waylon had to guess, he'd say that the usual amount of people were at the mall.

"What are you thinking about?" Harley asked. "Because you look really introspective and I don't think it's because of the Victoria's Secret ad we just walked by."

"The human populous," Waylon replied. "And whether or not the Starbucks cashier is gonna act like I'm the thing from the Lagoon."

"If they do I'll fight them."

"Thanks Harls, but I super don't want to talk to the police today."

She nodded gravely. "Understandable. Probably a general human consensus."

"Yeah. You getting anything?"

"Nah, I did a shot of espresso before I texted you."

"You did one, singular espresso shot?"

"Croc, look at me. Do you think I need a lot of caffeine to keep my energy up?"

"I wouldn't think you'd need any caffeine. It might crash your excitable heart."

"Rude!"

* * *

 

"Croc, you can be honest with me. Do you want to go into Forever 21?"

Dammit, she exposed him. "You and your fucking psychology mind reading." 

"It's not even that, you've just mentioned that you want that bird shirt in the chat, like, a _lot_."

Okay, that was on him. He should've known Harley would track down the origins of that thing.

"Besides," she said. "Despite being a punk pop girl myself, I'm not about to drag my good friend for being a prep."

"Hold up. You think I'm a prep? 'Cause there's no way in hell I'd be allowed into that friend circle."

"Well, only preps shop at Forever 21. Or really at any store that isn't Hot Topic."

"You're telling me you only shop at anime fandom central? Harley, what the fuck?"

"How else would people know that I'm different from the other girls?"

You messing with me?" 

She grinned in return. Yep, she was. 

"You're such a dork." He grumbled.

"I'm hilarious." She corrected.

* * *

“I mean, I guess the question is whether or not I actually need anymore pleather jackets.” Harley pondered. “Because I already have some at home, but I like those ones too much to put patches on them, and I have a bunch of cool patches already. AND before you say anything pleather is much cheaper than real leather so that’s why I live this life.” 

Croc took a slow, contemplative sip from his Americano. Harley looked at him expectantly.

“Just patch up the ones you have already.”

“Thank you, Oh Wise Croc.”

He shrugged. “I do what I can for my community.”

“A real hero,” she said. “Oh, do you want to go anywhere else?”

“What, you aren’t going to buy anything? Didn’t you wanna capitalize on the sale?”

“Well, I am getting some nail polish, but this was just kinda an excuse to hang out.”

“You could’ve just said that.”

“Um, and reveal my dorky, bleeding heart? No way!”

“And yet you expose yourself now.” But he was grinning. That was so _Harley_ , and goddamn it was nice to have friends again. “Hey, can we stop buy the pet store and look at the kittens?”

“Absolutely, Croc.”

**Author's Note:**

> drop any requests in the comments! <3


End file.
